Lo que no se ve
by PauPawu
Summary: "-Como lo supiste… -ushishi… lo acabas de confirmar"... los arcobalenos habian crecido y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento crecia en el corazon de ambos, aunque no lo supieran.../ belxmammon pasen y lean espero no defraudarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoo~ aqui de nuevo... con un nuevo fic de esta pareja que me encanta**

**al menos en mif fics Mammon es chica :3**

**este fic esta en TYL, espero les guste**

**KHR no me pertenece T.T quizas algun dia **

**espero disfruten leyendo**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un tiempo ya desde que los arcobaleno habían crecido, por lo cual la relación que existía entre bel y Mammon se había vuelto un poco distante, desde que el chico recordaba, ella había sido bastante misteriosa, no contaba mucho de su pasado ni sobre ella, en realdad el siquiera sabía si era chica o chico, pero tenía el presentimiento de que bajo esa capucha se escondía una chica, aun así, cuando la arcobaleno estaba aun como bebe un par de veces trato de preguntarle si era chica o chico, pero solo obtuvo por respuesta un "no es importante"… después de todo de lo único que el príncipe estaba seguro era que una de las pocas cosas que le importaban era el dinero, llegando a ser un poco molesto, pero jamás, durante todos los años que se habían conocido, la arcobaleno jamás lo había esquivado, hasta ese momento, el momento en que que repentinamente los arcobaleno habían crecido, desde el día en que esto ocurrió la arcobaleno se había alejado por completo del rubio, pero… por qué?<p>

La razón en realidad le daba lo mismo, el no permitiría que Mammon se alejara de el, sobre todo porque era a quien más le gustaba molestar de la mansión, tomando en cuenta que a el jefe todos le tenían miedo, incluso el decía tenerle un poco de miedo, Squalo era divertido pero gritaba mucho, lussuria y levi realmente no le interesaban, asi que la mejor opción y la más divertida era Mammon y aunque intentara alejar al príncipe, el no se lo permitiría, sobre todo porque aparte de que le gustaba molestarla, el chico escondía otros sentimientos por el/la arcobaleno.

. . .

Ya se estaba aburriendo, ese día no le habían asignado misiones y había intentado molestar a los otros pero para su desgracia Mammon si había tenido una misión y Squalo había ido a entrenar con el guardián de la lluvia de los Vongola, a pesar de que en un principio el peliblanco solía decir que detestaba a Yamamoto por ser un estúpido niño inmaduro, durante los diez años que ya habían pasado se habían hecho bastante cercanos y solían entrenar juntos, así que ahora estaba solo y aburrido… pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Mammon había ido a su misión, lo mas probable era que ya hubiese vuelto, así que se levanto de su cama y poniéndose una chaqueta salió de su habitación para ir a ver si Mammon ya había llegado. Se dirigió por el pasillo, el cuarto de la ilusionista estaba hasta el otro extremo de aquel pasillo, cuando llego pensó por un segundo si debía tocar la puerta o solo entrar…

"_pero Mammon se enoja más cuando entro sin tocar… ushishishi"_

No lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de un golpe, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de quien se encontraba adentro, estaba oscuro, entro y vio a la chica en su escritorio apoyada sobre este durmiendo

"_Seguro se durmió mientras hacía cálculos de sus finanzas… ah, realmente no tienes solución"_

Fue hasta donde estaba durmiendo dispuesto a tomarle entre sus brazos con la intención de acostarla, de no ser así se enfermaría, aunque en realidad así seria más fácil de molestar, pero algo en el no le permitía dejarle así

"_quizás esta es la oportunidad para descubrir si es un chico o una chica" _

Pero en realidad el quería saberlo, pero no así, quería que Mammon se lo dijiera, quería que entendiera que para él, ella (o el) era especial sin importar si era un chico o una chica, y esperaba que detrás de esa capucha y esa misteriosa persona que se mostraba a los demás, se encontrara alguien que sintiera los mismo que el había comenzado a sentir mas intensamente en cuanto la arcobaleno había crecido, por que cuando ella aun tenia el cuerpo de bebe, el ya sentía cosas por Mammon, pero verle así, con un cuerpo de bebe hacia que se generara una especie de barrera entre ellos, algo invisible, pero que el podía sentir, pero en cuanto creció todo se intensifico rápidamente, porque si, aquella invisible barrera había desaparecido… pero cuando por fin desaparecía esa especia de barrera Mammon se alejaba… realmente no entendía a los ilusionistas, eran todos raros.

Cuando fue a tomar a la chica paso una mano por bajo sus piernas y cuando iba a pasar la otra por la cintura de la ilusionista, hizo un mal cálculo y puso esa mano muy arriba y pudo tocar "un par" de cosas que los hombres definitivamente no tienen

-. . . – en un segundo sus mejillas se tiñeron por completo de un carmesí intenso, y rápidamente movio su mano de vuelta a la cintura de _la chica... _finalmente ya sabia que Mammon era chica, tal como el, pensaba aunque lo descubrió de una forma un tanto vergonzosa, comenzó a caminar con la chica en brazos directo a la cama de la chica y cuando la recostó escucho que se quejaba debido a que accidentalmente golpeo el brazo derecho de la ilusionista, levanto un poco la manga del brazo y pudo ver que tenia casi todo el brazo vendado y las vendas comenzaba a teñirse con sangre nuevamente.

. . .

Mammon despertó en el momento en que sintió el frio recorrer su brazo y el dolor volver momentáneamente al lugar donde había sido herida, abrió sus ojos, le costo un poco aclarar la mirada, pero cuando lo logro se sorprendió de ver que Belphegor estaba cambiando sus vendajes, se incorporo rápidamente, y se quejo debido al dolor que le produjo sentir como la herida se abría nuevamente y un poco de sangre corría… ah como detestaba eso.

-Que estas haciendo aca – dijo seria al chico quien ahora terminaba de vendar la herida

-Ushishishi deberías ser un poco más _cariñosa_ conmigo – puso énfasis en la palabra cariñosa, la chica le miro sorprendida ¿como se había enterado? bajo su cabeza y mirando al suelo le pregunto

-Como lo supiste…

-Shishi… lo acabas de confirmar – obviamente no le diría como lo supo, era demasiado vergonzoso

-tchi estúpido príncipe – bel termino de vendar el brazo de la arcobaleno, y se paro dispuesto a irse de vuelta a su habitación

-De todos modos eso _no es importante_ – le dijo citando las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado de la arcobaleno – no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie… ushishishi

-De que te ries

-Ahora me debes una… y será divertido… descansa bye bee~

* * *

><p><strong>pues bien creo que me quedo feo =.= igual que todo lo que hago ._.U<strong>

**gracias por leer, y bueno espero les guste **

**en este momento mi musa esta inspirada asi que es probable que suba el sig cap pronto :3**

**que por cierto , sera desde la perspectiva de Mammon**

**alabanzas (seguro que no) criticas, tomates?**

**todo es recibido solo apreten ese botoncito azul que esta alli abajito**

**nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**weeeh~ **

**he vuelto con la continuacion de esta historia**

**este si que me costo, la personalidad de mammon es tan... como decirlo**

**ah bueno, simplemente me costo que quedara de acuerdo a su personalidad n_nU**

**no los quiero molestar mas, así que vayan y lean ;3**

**no sean muy crueles, creo que realente no que do muy bien T_T**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días ya desde que Bel la había descubierto, realmente a no sabía que esperar del chico, aunque en realidad no le importaba que supieran que era chica, pero creía que si los varia se enteraban de que era chica… de cierto modo y muy probablemente, cambiarían su actitud hacia ella, bueno probablemente Xanxus no le daría importancia, pero… le causaba escalofríos el solo imaginarse a Lussuria, de seguro ese degenerado querria vestirla de rosa como si fuera alguna especie de muñequita, hada o alguna cosa extremadamente rosa... prefería morir antes que eso!<p>

De modo que no le quedaría otra opción que confiar en el estúpido príncipe, pero… peor que eso, era esperar la manera en que le cobraría el "favor"

"_-Ahora me debes una… y será divertido…" _

Conociendo lo impredecible que llegaba a ser Belphegor…

Como había sido tan descuidada como para dejarse descubrir por él? Desde que había recuperado su cuerpo había tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar ser descubierta por el chico y Lussuria, los demás no le importaban ya que eran lo suficientemente despreocupados como para llegar a descubrirla…

Pero Bel la había descubierto, aun cuando había tenido cuidado, incluso se había alejado casi por completo del menor, aunque esto de alguna forma le doliera, aun no lo entendía del todo, pero habían muchas cosas involucradas en aquello, muchas cosas influían en su decisión de alejarse del chico. . .

_Primero:_ obviamente no quería ser descubierta por el chico, algo le decía que si Bel la descubría se convertiría en el blanco perfecto para las extorsiones y estupideces del chico, y así había sido...

_Segundo:_ lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo antes, de algún modo sentía, siempre sintió, que le tenía un cariño especial, probablemente por esto era el único de la mansión varia al que le había permitido entrar en su habitación (pero solo en ocasiones demasiado extremas) y de cierto modo era con el único que pasaba más tiempo, simplemente no entendía que era ese sentimiento, o más bien no lo había entendido hasta que recupero su cuerpo, cuando volvió a crecer, aparte de sentirse aliviada por ser la misma de antes, sintió, la primera vez que vio a Bel después de crecer, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, algo de lo que nunca se había percatado, tal vez por qué siempre se había interesado por completo en el dinero y jamás, nunca, pensó en llegar a sentir algo por otra persona, siempre fue suficiente para ella el dinero y la única compañía que siempre quiso estaba en phantasma, entonces… por qué sentía eso cuando veía a Belphegor? Que había en ese chico de cabellos rubios desordenados, maniático por los cuchillos, sadomasoquista, y egocéntrico que le hacía sentirse así? Al parecer en algún momento había bajado la guardia y sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por ese estúpido y molesto sentimiento…

_Tercero:_ a pesar de que su cuerpo aparentaba poco más de veinte años, viendo más joven que Bel incluso, ella era mayor, bastante mayor que él, y de cierto modo sentía que eso era una especie de impedimento, aunque en realidad no era como que la edad le importara… pero en realidad por que le importaría, ella no pensaba en el chico de esa manera, claro que no!... cierto?

Lo único que siempre le había importado había sido el dinero, pero… cuando empezó a importarle el chico también? No debía, no podía, dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, por eso, principalmente por qué no quería enamorarse del chico decidió alejarlo, quería mantenerlo a distancia, para no enamorarse de alguien que solo la veía como un blanco para molestar, inclusive se podría decir que la veía como una amiga… por eso decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del chico, aunque sintiera que esa decisión le dolía, era lo mejor, pero… mientras más intentaba evitarlo parecía ser que el chico mas buscaba estar cerca de ella…

"_ah… rayos que voy a hacer ahora…"_

. . . . . .

Unos delicados rayos de luz entraban por la pequeña abertura que había quedado entre las oscuras cortinas de la habitación de Mammon, abrió sus ojos lentamente debido al molesto rayo de luz que daba directo a su rostro, paso su mano por su cabello y se levanto aun medio dormida, se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación y se miro al espejo, su flequillo estaba desordenado y se había agrupado hacia los lados, dejando sus ojos a la vista, como era habitual tenia ojeras, un poco molesta comenzó a cepillarse el pelo para reacomodar su flequillo, a pesar de tener unos hermosos ojos índigo (que jamás, a parte de ella, nadie había visto) no le gustaba verlos muy seguido y más aun le molestaba el pensar que alguien los llegara a ver… saliendo del baño tomo un pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesita de su cuarto y vio la hora… aun era tan temprano, pero su estomago ya estaba demandando por algo de comida, así que se ducho para luego bajar a desayunar algo.

…

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, se inclino un poco para ver que tomaría, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia, tomo un envase de leche de fresas y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina y se sirvió un poco en un vaso mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, no había nadie en la cocina aun, pero podía escuchar al ruidoso Squalo practicar, al parecer estaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión, seguramente Lussuria se levantaría pronto, solía ser uno de los primeros en levantarse y preparar el desayuno para todos, con la intensión de que todos desayunaran juntos como una especie de "familia feliz", cosa que jamás había ocurrido y probablemente jamás ocurriría… sintió los pasos de alguien que se dirigía a la cocina, probablemente eraLussuria así que no se molesto en mirar. De pronto sintió un par de brazos rodear sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo, ese no era Lussuria, ese no podía ser Lussuria, solo podía ser…

-Ushishishi… buenos días… - dijo Bel aterradoramente cerca del oído de la ilusionista

-Hmp… - así que ya empezaba a molestar ese día, acaso no era muy temprano para que su día se arruinara? – que quieres? – dijo con su habitual tono serio, ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que el chico la había descubierto, al menos la actitud del chico hacia ella no había cambiado.

-Ushishi… nada en específico

-Pues entonces no molestes tan temprano

-… - el chico la soltó y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a ella, por un momento cambio su expresión traviesa y se puso serio, casi nunca se le veía así, por lo que Mammon supo que nada bueno podía salir de los labios del chico – por qué me has estado esquivando?

"_Rayos… no puedo decirle"_

-No lo he hecho – intento evitar el tema, realmente al chico le importaba que ella lo evitara?

-Lo has hecho desde que volviste a crecer – insistió Bel, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el chico indagara más…

-No sé de qué estás hablando, tengo que irme… - se paro y se dispuso a irse pero el chico la tomo del brazo impidiéndole irse

-De esto estoy hablando – el cuerpo de la chica se desvaneció frente a Belphegor – rayos, realmente no tienes solución…

…

Por fin se había escapado del chico, ahora estaba en su cuarto, y por suerte se había librado de aquella incómoda conversación con el chico… pero, realmente a Bel le importaba que ella lo estuviera evitando? Ella esperaba que el chico no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia, porque realmente creía que el chico solo la buscaba para molestar nada mas, pero… y si había algo más? No! Eso era imposible!

"_De todos modos a mi solo me interesa el dinero, eso es lo único que necesito, nunca he necesitado la compañía ni "amor" de otra persona y ahora tampoco lo necesito, ni mucho menos lo espero… c-creo…"_

_. . . . . ._

-VOIII, que mierda quieres! – le grito a Lussuria quien se acercaba para entregarle la información de una nueva misión, el peliblanco la tomo y la leyó rápidamente - pues bien, dale esta misión a Belphegor – dijo Squalo desinteresado con la información recién recibida, no era gran cosa, seguro el chico podría hacerlo a la perfección, aunque quizás era mucho trabajo para una sola persona, pero el suponía que bastaba con enviar al sádico de Bel.

-P-pero Squalo-chan! Es una misión difícil y se tendrá que enfrentar a muchos… es mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona! – replico Lussuria

-Pues que lo acompañe Mammon! Y deja de molestarme mientras entreno!

-Está bien… les informare inmediatamente.

. . . . . .

Vaya suerte, tener que acompañar a Bel en una misión que les tomaría mínimo un par de días, realmente no podía tener más mala suerte, que iba a hacer ahora? Se preparo para salir a la misión, quizás después de todo las cosas no salieran tan mal, solo tenía que ingeniárselas para evitar aquel tema, y todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>lo se =.= quedo horrible... realmente me cuestiono sobre mi "capacidad" para escribir... quizás debería dejar de intentar T^T<strong>

**por favor no me maten **

**bueno gracias por su paciencia y por haber llegado hasta el final**

**recuerden que si quieren lanzarme tomates, frutas, verduras, objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente (xD)**

**solo deben apretar aquel botoncito azul**

**mi musa esta al maximo, asi que es probable que el prox capi salga prontito**

**gracias por leer, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**pe pe pe~**

**aquí**** otra vez yo :3**

**creo que lo olvide en el segundo capi pero, realmente **

_**muchas gracias! a todos los que me han dejado review y me alegra que les gustara esta historia :) nwn**_

**woooh realmente no espere terminar este tan rápido o_oU**

**pero me inspire cuando me encontre con esta frase **

**_~Ya no basta con tan solo quererte, el simple anhelo ya no me llena por completo~_**

**es una frase bastante linda creo yo ._.U**

**o no lo creen ustedes?**

**mejor me callo =.= **

****:3 espero les guste ****

* * *

><p>Las cosas habían avanzado bien, hasta el momento Bel no había vuelto a salir con el tema, ni había molestado con sus estupideces a Mammon, las cosas entre ellos estaban bastante calmadas y ambos se comportaban con normalidad. La misión marchaba a la perfección, ya habían comprobado los datos, habían espiado a sus "enemigos" y ahora solo faltaba el enfrentamiento, lo único que no había salido exactamente como decía en los datos era la cantidad de personas contra los que tendrían que luchar, según la información se tendrían que enfrentar a cerca de cien personas, pero la realidad era que tendrían que enfrentarse al doble como mínimo, lo que complicaba un poco las cosas, pero un punto a favor para ellos era que como equipo trabajaban a la perfección, sin importar si la relación que mantenían fuera buena o mala, siempre que hacían equipo no cabía duda que no había mejor compañero que el otro para trabajar, por lo que no habría problemas en el enfrentamiento, la eficiencia de los trabajos que hacían juntos era incuestionable y no importaba que fueran doscientos contra dos, ellos podrían manejarlo a la perfección, si todo salía bien, probablemente en un par de días podrían volver a la mansión.<p>

…

Ambos se estaban quedando en un pequeño hotel de aquella ciudad donde se encontraban, la idea era pasar desapercibidos, compartían una habitación con cuartos separados.

Mammon salió de la ducha y fue directo a su habitación para después secarse el cabello, había sido un día agotador, y mañana tenían que infiltrarse en la base enemiga para hacer su ataque, así que decidió dormirse temprano.

Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se habría lentamente, de forma tan silenciosa que era casi imperceptible el sonido que se produjo, pero ella sabía que era Bel, de seguro quería molestar con algo…

-Que quieres – le dijo al chico sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba acostada

-Hm… por qué tan seria? – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica y se sentaba junto a ella

-Hmp… - después de pensarlo un poco la chica se sentó, quedando a la altura del rubio y le miro, para su suerte, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, de otro modo habría tenido que ingeniárselas para evitar que el chico le viera los ojos – entonces que quieres?

-Ushishi… recuerda que me debes una… - dijo el chico observando traviesamente a su compañera

Fuese lo que fuese que el chico estuviera tramando no podía ser bueno, así que decidió apurarlo para que terminara con aquel jueguito que aun no había empezado.

-Que sea rápido – le apuro la chica, el príncipe sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Realmente no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no quería seguir pensando las cosas, se aventuraría para saber finalmente lo que no se había atrevido a preguntar, estaba cansado de pensar tanto en si la chica sentía o no lo mismo por él, así que se aventuraría, no con palabras, sino con "acciones".

Se acerco al rostro de la chica y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la beso, Mammon no podía estar más sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el chico haría algo así, realmente era un estúpido como para atreverse a jugar con algo así, a pesar de que había sentido un cosquilleo en su interior frente al contacto de los labios del chico con los suyos, el solo pensar que el chico estaba jugando con ella (que es lo que ella creía) le molesto, más bien le dolió. Aparto al chico, empujándolo con sus brazos, el chico la miro sorprendido

-Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Yo… Mammon yo… tu, tú me… - aclaro su garganta para finalmente decirle a la chica, ya no se lo guardaría mas, era el momento de decirle a la chica que sentía algo mas por ella, algo más que "amistad" – tu me gustas…

-… - no había reacción por parte de la chica quien lo miraba sorprendida, bajo su cabeza, para que el chico no pudiera ver ninguna de las expresiones que habían en su rostro en ese momento, ni mucho menos notara el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas - Estúpido príncipe, no juegues conmigo – dijo molesta.

-No estoy jugando – replico inmediatamente el chico, por qué no le creía? – es verdad!

-Déjate de tus estúpidas bromas, quiero dormir, vete… - dijo la chica, mientras en su voz se percibía la tristeza, el chico simplemente no entendía que había pasado, quizás la chica no sentía nada por él, quizás solo se había apresurado, de todos modos lo mejor era irse, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, aun así él no se daría por vencido tan rápido, el era un príncipe, y siempre conseguía lo que quería… se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación de la chica y con una sonrisa la miro una vez más.

-No son bromas… descansa, mañana tenemos que terminar esta misión…

Sintió la puerta cerrarse en cuanto el rubio abandono la habitación _"tú me gustas…"_ eso era simplemente imposible, no? _"No son bromas"_… no. definitivamente era imposible, sabía que el chico era sádico, pero no sabía que le gustara jugar con cosas así, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una lagrima recorrió sus mejillas, tan bajo estaba cayendo? Lo mejor era dormirse, la misión terminaba al día siguiente, y por fin podría volver a la mansión y volvería a evitar al chico, por el bien de ambos lo mejor era mantenerlo lejos.

. . . . . .

Desde cuando había llegado a importarle de tal manera la chica?

Desde que tenía memoria, el siempre había estado solo, jamás se había interesado en nadie, jamás había sentido nada por nadie, nunca se preocupo por alguien, nunca sintió cariño por nadie… hasta ahora, era un sentimiento bastante peculiar, el enamorarse, era desesperante, molesto, un sentimiento estúpido, que le hacía pensar puras idioteces, pero lo estaba sintiendo, hacia quien jamás lo imagino, y lo más extraño era que no le molestaba sentirlo por ella, a pesar de que le hacía cambiar su forma de actuar, le encantaba molestar a la chica, pero hasta cierto límite, mientras ella no se enojara en serio estaba bien, generalmente no le importaría que alguno de sus compañeros varias estuviera herido, a excepción de la chica, si la veía herida no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella, cuando se quedaba dormida por ahí no podía evitar el levantarla y llevarla a su cama y peor aún , hasta se preocupaba de arroparla para que no se fuera a enfermar…

Ah… estúpido sentimiento, cuando estaba con la chica no podía ser el mismo de siempre, sentía que de cierto modo era más "blando"… pero que rayos le iba a hacer, no podía cambiar lo que sentía, o si?

Probablemente no, porque en realidad tampoco quería hacerlo, realmente se sentía un estúpido por permitir que sus sentimientos cambiaran su forma de ser y actuar… como ahora, la chica estaba realmente molesta con él, si hubiera sido otra persona no le hubiera dado importancia y a esa hora ya estaría durmiendo plácidamente, pero no, la chica se había molestado y ya llevaba cerca de dos horas (o más) dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormirse, pero no podía porque en cuanto intentaba cerrar sus ojos, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos… qué podría hacer ahora? Por qué la chica se había molestado tanto? Se había apresurado mucho? Mammon no lo quería como él a ella? Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

Realmente solo sabía que ya no le bastaba con querer a la chica secretamente, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no lo haría, porque él era un príncipe y los príncipes no pierden su dignidad así… cierto?

"_Ah! Tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces… pero y si realmente ahora me odia?"_

Finalmente su agotada mente se dio por vencida ante el evidente cansancio físico que le acompañaba, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo despierto pensando, solo supo que tenía que arreglar las cosas, de alguna forma se las ingeniaría, y de pronto cayo dormido sin saber nada del mundo ni de su complicada existencia.

. . . . . .

El día apenas comenzaba, los primeros rayos de luz apenas empezaban a anunciarse tímidamente cuando el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse con unas oscuras nubes anunciando la lluvia que pronto caería sobre la ciudad, ya era hora de salir a su misión, Mammon no había dormido nada, debido a que su mente repetía una y otra vez el beso que el chico le dio, todo lo que le había dicho junto con todo lo ocurrido, mientras ella intentaba negárselo a si misma y convencerse de que el chico solo bromeaba con ella, que no podía enamorarse de el chico, finalmente llegaba la hora de salir y ella no había dormido nada, se sentía horrible, sin ánimo ni paciencia para nada.

Se levanto y se alisto para salir a la misión, fue a buscar su desayuno (pocas veces comía algo, generalmente su desayuno era siempre leche con fresas) y al no escuchar ningún ruido de la habitación de Bel, fue a ver si el chico estaba listo para su misión o estaba durmiendo aun. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio al chico dormir profundamente, tenía la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por las ropas de la cama y la otra mitad descubierta, de cierto modo le provoco cierta ternura, pero al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, pensó, que eso solo podía significar una cosa, el chico había estado bromeando con ella la noche anterior, de no ser así no habría podido dormir tan tranquilamente, cierto?… pero que estaba haciendo! Si no lo despertaba pronto se les haría tarde para llevar a cabo la misión! Entro dispuesta a despertar a el chico, tomo las frazadas con las que el chico se cubría y las tiro con fuerza para despertar al chico, quien cayó al suelo quejándose por el inesperado despertar.

-Se hace tarde, apúrate… - despues de eso rapidamente salió de la habitación

-Buenos días para ti también – dijo el chico a la chica quien ya había salido de la habitación y lo esperaba en la sala para que se fueran, finalmente el chico apareció listo para irse, Mammon lo miro una última vez antes de adelantarse a la salida

-Nos vamos? – dijo el chico intentando establecer una conversación con la arcobaleno

-Hmp, apresúrate, por tu culpa vamos tarde… - le respondió mientras caminaba a paso rápido para salir del hotel.

-Mi culpa? – debatió el rubio alcanzando a la chica.

-Hmp… si no hubieras estado durmiendo tan tranquilamente… - dijo la chica algo molesta

"_al menos tu pudiste dormir" _pensó molesta la chica

"_Si supieras cuanto me costó dormir"_ se dijo a si mismo bel

-Lo siento… entonces vamos a patear algunos traseros? – dijo sonriéndole a la chica, quien se sonrojo un poco frente a la sonrisa del chico, pero para su fortuna el no pudo ver esto gracias a la capucha que cubría fielmente parte de su rostro.

Se apresuraron un poco para llegar a la base enemiga donde tendrían que infiltrarse, ya faltaba poco y podrían volver a su "hogar" Mammon jamás había sentido tantas ganas de volver a la mansión, para qué? Para volver a evitar al chico, aunque no fuera la opción que más le agradaba, pensaba que eso era lo que debía hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>no estoy segura, pero creo que este no quedo tan mal ._.U<strong>

**pero ustedes son los que juzgan**

**espero les guste, falta poquito para terminarlo n_n**

**bueno ya saben, realmente creo que un dia de estos me van a lanzar tomates, pero de todos modos, es bien recibido**

**gracias por leer y por su paciencia :D**

**espero no haberlos aburrido**

**y tambien espero no ir muy mal u.u**

**nos vemos en el ****próximo**

**(o seria nos_ leemos_ en el próximo? xD lo dejo a su gusto)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fueee~**

**por fin pude subirlo! ^w^**

**estube todo el dia tratando de subirlo y recien ahora pude hacerlo (notese, las 4,27 de la madrugada en chile)**

**no se por que pero durante todoe el dia no la pagina no me dejo subirlo o bien seria mi bazofia de internet ¬¬**

**pero de todos modos aqui esta... no sean muy duros, estoy cansada asi que solo lo revisare rapidamente, por lo que probablemente se me pasen algunos errores**

**de todos modos, espero les guste... y no quiera asesinarme cuando lo terminen de leer**

**tre...**

**due...**

**uno...**

**da leggere!**

* * *

><p>Corrían lo más rápido que podían, ya faltaba poco para llegar donde estaban los tipos que serian el verdadero problema, habían pasado por casi toda la base y habían derrotado a casi todo el personal de esta, ya solo faltaban los más difíciles y esa estúpida misión se acabaría, con suerte debían quedar unos diez tipos con vida o al menos que aun estuvieran consientes, si bien no había sido fácil ganarle a más del noventa y algo por ciento del personal de la organización lo habían logrado, ahora solo faltaba el jefe y sus subordinados.<p>

Las alarmas habían sonado en cuanto hicieron el primer ataque y a medida que avanzaban tenían que enfrentarse a mas y mas tipos que salían en defensa de esa organización, cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente, en verdad no había sido tan difícil, a pesar de que Bel había hecho la mayoría del trabajo, Mammon parecía distraída como si algo robara su atención, por lo que varias veces el chico tuvo que interferir para evitar que fuese herida, las veces que esto había ocurrido la chica solo le miraba por bajo la capucha y avanzaba avergonzada por la forma tan patética en la que estaba actuando, estaba demasiado distraída, pero demonios no era momento para eso! No podía permitirse arruinar la misión.

"_Concéntrate de una vez, estúpida!"_

Se repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía, no podía sacar las palabras de Bel de su cabeza ni mucho menos lo ocurrido la noche anterior, que rayos le pasaba! y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? por qué lo recordaba a todo momento, incluso cuando estaban luchando! Eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal, si no se concentraba pondría en riesgo la misión, sobre todo por qué ahora quedaba lo más difícil, si no había podido con esos tipos débiles, no quería pensar que pasaría si no se concentraba cuando se enfrentaran al guardián de la lluvia y el del cielo (mejor dicho el jefe), eran los más fuertes de la organización, habían derrotado a todos los otros guardianes a excepción de ellos y el guardián de la niebla, a Mammon no le importaba ser herida, pero no podía permitirse arruinar la misión, de ninguna manera se lo permitiría, era algo inaceptable.

Dieron la vuelta en uno de los pasillos que los llevarían al centro de la base, se encontraron de frente con uno de los guardianes que quedaban, era el de la niebla quien al igual que Mammon era un ilusionista, pero la diferencia era que este era bastante más débil que la muchacha, por lo que no fue problema para ella derrotarlo.

-Hmp… y se atreve a llamarse a si mismo ilusionista…

-No es como que en verdad hubiese sido rival para ti, cierto?

-… - Mammon le dio la espalda al chico, evitando que este la viese un poco sonrojada por lo que le había dicho – si claro, vamos, tenemos que seguir – acaso ese había sido una especie de cumplido? _"Argh, concetrate! Queda poco para terminar esta misión y luego podre marcharme"_

Tal parecía ser que en realidad había menos gente de la que se suponía que habría en la base aquel día, ya que después de encontrarse con el ilusionista, avanzaron sin problemas hasta llegar a donde estaba la cabeza de la organización, el jefe, quien los esperaba en compañía de su guardián de la lluvia, que para mala suerte de ambos era un espadachín, y por lo que habían averiguado era casi tan bueno como squalo o el guardián Vongola, por lo que ya de por si sabían que no sería fácil luchar contra los dos que restaban.

-Hmm los estábamos esperando – dijo el jefe de la organización en cuanto los chicos irrumpieron en la habitación donde se encontraba, se veía que era un hombre de al menos cuarenta años, cabello oscuro y corto – han causado bastantes destrozos, lamentablemente para ustedes, hasta aquí llego su suerte – dijo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos en compañía del espadachín, un chico que aparentaba la edad de squalo, era bastante mas alto que su jefe y su cabello también estaba corto.

-Ushishi… realmente no tienes idea lo que te espera… - respondio Belphegor ansioso por empezar

-Mmm… un par de niños no serán problema para mi, deje que me encargue jefe – dijo el espadachín observando fríamente a los chicos, en su mirada se leía el deseo de lucha, la añoranza por matar, aquel hombre, no cabía duda que era un hitman, lo que pareció hacer que Bel se pusiera mas ansioso aun por luchar

-Mammon… - la chica le miro extrañada – vamos a patearles el trasero

-Hmp… lo que sea, terminemos con esto pronto – el jefe de la organización hizo un gesto y el guardián lluvia comenzó su ataque, ambos chicos se lanzaron a la lucha también.

_**-.-.-Flashback-.-.- **_

_**Paso 1:**__ llegar a la base enemiga_

_A pesar de que era bastante camino, no les costó llegar, ahora esperaban escondidos tras unos arbustos, esperaban que saliera alguien para hacer el primer ataque, y así poder entrar_

_**Listo**_

_**Paso 2:**__ infiltrarse_

_De pronto la puerta trasera de la base se abrió y salieron tres hombres, quienes desprevenidos por completo se encontraron con un rápido ataque proveniente de los arbustos, no fue muy difícil, Bel solo necesito sacar a mink de su caja y el pequeño en un golpe los dejo a los tres inconscientes, salieron de los arbustos y arrastraron los cuerpos de los tres personajes que se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes, y los dejaron atados a un árbol que estaba cerca, antes de entrar Mammon hizo una ilusión para que ambos se parecieran a dos de los tipos que habían derrotado previamente, y de este modo entraron con facilidad a la base_

_**Listo**_

_**Paso 3:**__ destruir la organización enemiga_

_Comenzaron caminando por un pasillo que parecía estar vacio, pero prontamente se encontraron con algunos superiores de aquellos quienes se suponía que eran, no esperaban encontrarse con dos de los guardianes tan pronto, al verlos pudieron reconocer que se enfrentarían a quienes manejaban los elementos de sol y nube, quienes al verlos se acercaron para unas darles ordenes, pero ante un simple gesto hecho por el chico, Mammon deshizo la ilusión y al mismo tiempo comenzó realmente la misión._

_**-.-.-Fin flashback-.-.-**_

Desvaneció su cuerpo en el momento indicado para evitar el filo de la espada que se dirigía directo a su rostro, al comenzar a luchar habían decidido separarse, de modo que Bel ahora luchaba contra el jefe y Mammon contra el espadachín, a pesar de sus ilusiones el tipo parecía manejarlo bastante bien, no importaba que clase de ilusión utilizara ese maldito mantenía a la perfección la calma, por lo que su tarea se estaba empezando a dificultar, decidió hacer una ilusión un poco más "fuerte"y comenzó a distorsionar por completo la habitación donde se encontraban, el tipo frente a ella no quito esa expresión arrogante, pero aun así comenzó a caminar torpemente, era un punto a su favor.

-Mmm, me parece que eres bastante interesante… - dijo el espadachín mientras evadía algunos de las ilusiones de la chica – mantienes muy bien tú neutralidad

-Hmp… pues no me interesa lo que digas… no he venido a charlar contigo- dijo de forma cortante la chica, que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo, acaso quería conversar? que estúpido… el hombre ignoro por completo las palabras de la chica y siguio hablando.

-Además eres de mi gusto… quizás no te matare, solo te dejare inconsciente y te llevare conmigo… así descubriré tu identidad – le respondió el tipo con cierto tono malicioso en su voz, Mammon estaba perdiendo su paciencia… realmente no entendía que le pasaba a ese tipo, ahora realmente quería asesinarlo – no te asustes, te aseguro que te gustara – ese maldito… ya comenzaba a causarle asco…

-Deja de bromear y terminemos con esto! – rebatió cuando empezaba a enojarse.

_-No son bromas…_ - respondió el tipo, esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica recordándole lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"_-Tú me gustas…_

_-Estúpido príncipe, no juegues conmigo_

_-No estoy jugando!_

_-Déjate de tus estúpidas bromas, quiero dormir, vete…_

_-No son bromas…"_

Solo se distrajo una fracción de segundo, en la que recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero fue lo suficiente para que el espadachín aprovechara esto, corrió rápidamente hacia la chica y en un segundo los pensamientos de ella se vieron interrumpidos.

La ilusión que mantenía a todos en la sala desorientados (a excepción de Mammon obviamente) comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, Bel supo que eso no podía ser bueno, las ilusiones de la chica solo acababan cuando derrotaban a todos sus enemigos y este no era el caso, en cuanto la ilusión despareció por completo comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente con la vista.

Mammon cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sentía un intenso dolor en la parte izquierda de su estomago, llevo una de sus manos al punto de origen del dolor y en cuanto la pudo observar vio que esta se había llenado de sangre, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y cerrarse, intento mirar al espadachín quien estaba parado frente a ella, pero solo pudo notar que este le miraba fijamente, de manera arrogante, también vio como su espada estaba manchada con _su_ sangre, ya no aguantaba más, el dolor era demasiado intenso, al parecer la herida era profunda, intento pararse, no podía darse por vencida, pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes, todo se volvió borroso, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Había sido débil, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, de modo que lo último que pensó, fue que, si llegaba a morir se lo merecía, pues no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo la misión, se sintió una incompetente, quizás no debía ser parte de Varia, pero, aunque tuviera todo esto en mente, solo una cosa lleno sus pensamientos antes de caer finalmente inconsciente

"_Tú me gustas…"_

Las palabras de Belphegor fue lo último que escucho en su cabeza, mientras una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. Si al menos esas palabras hubieran sido verdad, si al menos hubiera podido decirle que ella si sentía más que una amistad por él, que en verdad lo amaba, si al menos no hubiera sido tan cobarde… pero, ya era muy tarde… verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>lo se, ahora deben querer matarme, y los comprendo u.u<strong>

**quizás**** les pareció un poco tedioso este capitule, pero créanme, era necesario...**

**mi musa realmente tiene un lado un tanto macabro, pero me queda el consuelo de que queda al menos un cap ._.U**

**realmente esperaba que esta historia fuera mas corta, pero se ha alargado bastante, aun queda un capi, que esta casi casi listo**

**y por si les interesa esta historia tendra un "extra" **

**que se contara como el cap 6, pero no va ligado tan directamente a la historia principal, por eso les digo, **

**que si hay algo en especial que quisiera leer en el extra diganmelo, esperare por sus peticiones =w=**

**Gracias por leer! me hacen feliz si les gusta a historia TwT**

**y aqui estare esperando los tomatazos! (ya saben, el botoncito azul)**

**bye~ hasta el próximo capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**me he tardado un poco en terminar este **

**probablemente halla muuucho ooc **

**pero que puedo decir no sou buena en esto... creo u_u**

**bueno de todos modos espero les guste y espero no defraudarlos tampoco**

**bien, lean! *w***

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de sol ya se colaban por las ventanas de la mansión, un nuevo día comenzaba, otro maldito día, por suerte hasta el momento no le habían asignado misiones, aunque no lo dijera, él y los demás Varia (a excepción de xanxus claro está, ya que él con suerte y se interesaba en sí mismo) sabían que en su estado actual no podría llevar a cabo ninguna misión, no tenia cabeza ni paciencia para aquello, además de que tenía una herida bastante seria en su brazo, pero ese no era el problema, la herida casi no le dolía, a decir verdad no le importaba esa herida, no le importaba nada, solo una cosa realmente la importaba…<p>

A pesar de que el no decía nada, sus compañeros (mejor dicho Lussuria y Squalo) sabían que lo ocurrido en la misión le estaba afectando, es decir, aunque él creía que nadie lo había notado, para ellos era obvio que había algo más entre Belphegor y Mammon, bastaba con ver las actitudes que habían entre ellos, bastaba con notar la forma tan diferente en que trataba a la chica (aunque él no tenía idea de que lo había hecho tan obvio para los otros Varia) y en cuanto volvió de la misión, supieron que él no se movería de la mansión por un tiempo. Así que Squalo ya ni se preocupaba de contar con él para alguna misión, no por un tiempo al menos.

Se levanto con mucha pereza, quería quedarse acostado y no despertarse en un buen tiempo, pero sabía que no podía, después de una ducha rápida se encamino al lugar al que había asistido todos los días desde que regreso de la misión, se paro frente a la puerta de la enfermería de la mansión y dio una suspiro largo antes de entrar... Y así empezaba otro día mas, cuántos eran ya? Si no se equivocaba con ese día ya era ocho, ocho días que se le habían hecho eternos, se había hecho la rutina incluso.

Abrió la puerta, Lussuria ya estaba adentro.

-Ah cariño ya llegaste – como siempre, puso una sonrisa, aparentando no estar preocupado, cosa que ambos sabían, no era verdad, pero de igual modo ambos aparentaban creerlo – hoy dormiste un poco más, cierto?

-Ushishi, si… - se produjo un silencio, Bel realmente no quería hablar con nadie - y…?

-Sigue igual…

-Hmm… pues bien... - el chico miro a su compañero varia, Lussuria entendió que quería que se marchara.

-Bien cariño, iré a preparar algo para desayunar, deberías bajar a comer primero, también debes cuidarte…

-Estoy bien… - dijo mientras pasaba por el lado del mayor y se sentaba en aquel sillón, que por poco no tenia marcada la silueta del chico, Lussuria solo suspiro y se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo, el chico era tan terco, aparentaba no sentir nada, aparentaba estar bien, pero al menos el sabia, que no era verdad, pero de todos modos, que mas podía hacer él? se marcho definitivamente de la habitación, dejando a Belphegor sentado observando a la chica que llevaba ocho días inconsciente, y con suerte no habia muerto.

…

Abrió sus ojos un poco, no recordaba nada, solo sabía que su capucha cubría su rostro, volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, sentía que no se podía mover, de pronto una imagen irrumpió en su cabeza, seguida de muchas más, el beso que le dio Belphegor, la lucha con el espadachín, la lucha con el ilusionista, ellos entrando en la base, Bel diciendo _"me_ _gustas"_, cuando el espadachín le dijo que se la llevaría con él y finalmente… cuando el espadachín logro enterrar su espada en el estomago de la chica, todo volvió rápidamente a su cabeza, produciéndole un fuerte dolor en esta, quiso moverse pero el dolor era mucho, así que solo dejo escapar un leve quejido, aun así tenía un problema mayor, donde estaba?

El miedo ante la posibilidad de que ese depravado espadachín hubiera cumplido con sus palabras, la llevo a impulsarse bruscamente para escapar, pero en cuanto hizo un movimiento rápido para sentarse sintió un dolor mucho mayor en su estomago, y no pudo moverse más, quedando apoyada sobre sus codos, escucho una voz familiar que logró calmarla por completo, una voz que estaba muy cerca, se decidió a mirar hacia el lugar desde donde provenía aquella voz.

…

Llevaba un buen rato ya sentado esperando que ese día si hubiese alguna mejoría, solo quería que despertara, no pedía nada mas, el no le exigiría a la chica más que amistad si ella no lo quería, aunque él la amaba, si ella no sentía lo mismo, él no la obligaría a nada, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que despertara, no podía perderla así, no podía...

De pronto sintió a su corazón dar un gran salto y acelerarse rápidamente frente a la euforia que le produjo escuchar un pequeño quejido proveniente de la cama donde se encontraba la chica, una sonrisa se dibujo instantáneamente en su rostro. Pero no escucho nada mas, espero un poco y de pronto la chica hizo un movimiento rápido para pararse. Había despertado, por fin, había esperado tan ansioso por ese momento que ahora no sabía qué hacer ni decir, aunque no pensaba exaltarse como una tonta chica, obviamente actuaria de acuerdo a su forma de ser, pero era claro que primero había que calmarla, se había levantado de forma muy brusca, pero la herida en su estomago no le había permitido continuar el movimiento, se paro del sillón y se acerco a la cama.

…

-Hey… no tan rápido – le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien ahora se giraba para observarlo, la sonrisa que invadía su rostro era imborrable, estaba feliz, pero esta se camuflaba como la típica sonrisa traviesa que gustaba de mostrar a los demás, Mammon por fin había despertado.

-Bel… - dijo en un susurro, se sintió tan alegre de saber que el chico estaba bien que no supo que decir. simplemente se sintió aliviada al saber que al parecer las cosas habían terminado bien, o que al menos ambos estaban con vida, ahora que estaba mas tranquila dirigió su mirada al cuarto que le rodeaba, estaba en la enfermería, cuanto odiaba ese lugar, prefería mil veces su habitación.

-Sería bueno que te recostaras, tienes una herida bastante seria justo ahí – dijo señalando el estomago de la chica, quien solo asintió y se recostó nuevamente, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Al menos estaban en la mansión, eso significaba que la misión habia salido bien? o mal? muchas interrogantes invadían su cabeza en ese momento, que había pasado con la misión? Acaso los demás ya sabían que era chica? Bueno lo más seguro era que la hubieran descubierto al momento de hacerle las curaciones pero de todos modos quería estar segura. Y lo más importante, pero que jamás se atrevería a preguntar, Bel estaba hablando en serio cuando le dijo que le gustaba? argh! que rayos estaba pensando, eso no era importante!... o si? NO, definitivamente no!

Se decidió a hacer las debidas preguntas.

-Que paso con la misión?

-No fue fácil, hmm… pero yo soy _prince the ripper_, a mí nadie me gana… quieres detalles? O te conformas con saber que la misión se termino apropiadamente?

-Hmp… como sea… - bien la siguiente pregunta era un poco más difícil, no sabía por dónde comenzar – esto… - intento formular una pregunta pero no sabía exactamente como preguntarle si los demás ya se habían enterado de que era chica, de modo que torpemente dirigió su mirada directo donde se encontraban sus pechos, y movió sus manos torpemente intentando darle a entender de qué iba la pregunta.

Bel siguió la mirada de la chica y en cuanto descubrió hacia donde estaba dirigida se sonrojo un poco por mirar tan descaradamente los pechos de la chica, aun así había entendido que la chica quería saber si los otros ya sabían que era mujer, aclaro un poco su garganta antes de responder.

-No te preocupes los demás aun no se han enterado – bien, el chico había entendido lo que ella quería saber, pero aun así no se explicaba cómo era eso posible, es decir, si le hicieron curaciones como no descubrieron aquel detalle que los hombres claramente no poseen? miro al chico para saber más – yo me encargue de ayudar a Lussuria con la primera curación que te hizo, así que no pudo ver _aquello –_ puso énfasis en la última palabra para que la chica entendiera de lo que hablaba – y… bueno las otras curaciones… - se detuvo un momento antes de continuar y se sonrojo un poco.

-Hm? – que paso con las otras curaciones? Por qué de pronto el chico se había sonrojado? el chico sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonriendo (casi nerviosamente se podía decir) le respondió

-Las otra curaciones las he estado haciendo yo… - se produjo un silencio más que incomodo, la chica se sonrojo, ahora ambos estaban un poco sonrojados y no se miraban.

-Gracias – dijo la chica, en un tono bajito, pero aun así el chico lo escucho claramente. El chico le sonrió

-Es bueno que hayas despertado – la chica solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Cuantos días estuve inconsciente? - a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una cobarde, aun no se atrevía a decirle al chico lo que sentía en ese mismo instante, pero... que sentía exactamente por el chico?, ah rayos por que las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? realmente quería aclarar las cosas con Bel, pero no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía, de hecho ella misma no estaba segura sobre lo que sentía, se negaba a si misma la posibilidad que parecía mas acertada.

-Ocho… he estado esperando que despertaras – quizás ya era momento para hablar ciertas cosas con la chica, la misión había acabado, y ahora ella no podría escaparse de él, así que cuando menos le dejaría en claro algunas cosas.

-Por qué? No tenias nada más que hacer?

-No es por eso – bien era el momento indicado, tomo aire para continuar –es más bien porque... - que difícil era, pero el era un príncipe y tenia sangre real, no se daría por vencido!– te amo – ahora el corazón de la ilusionista iba demasiado rápido, al chico o realmente le gustaba mucho jugar con ella o estaba hablando en serio, aunque probablemente era lo primero. Desvió su mirada al piso.

-Hmp… ya deja de jugar con eso… – en serio? Como podía ser tan terca? Como podía hacerle entender que por esta vez, si hablaba en serio? Una idea cruzo por su cabeza... no le agradaba mucho pero era la unica forma de hacerle a la ilusionista comprender.

-No estoy jugando… mira – la chica se volteo para observarlo, el chico paso su mano por su flequillo y lentamente lo corrió para que la chica pudiese ver sus ojos, profundos y muy bellos, después de observarlos por un momento, se dio cuenta de que el chico no le estaba mintiendo, por que el hecho de que le hubiese mostrado sus ojos significaba que ella estaba siendo exclusiva para el, se sentó junto a ella, quien le observaba boquiabierta – solo alguien muy especial podría verlos, tu eres la única… ahora dime, estoy jugando contigo?

La chica bajo la mirada, aun no podía creerlo, el chico estaba hablando en serio! era la primera vez que se sentía así, la primera vez que sentía que alguien la quería, y probablemente sería la única vez, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, por fin lo había comprendido, ahora no quedaban dudas de lo que sentía por el chico, aun así, no sabía cómo llevar la situación, ella no sería capaz de decirle al chico lo que sentía.

-Estúpido príncipe… - le dijo, pero esta vez su voz tenía un timbre totalmente diferente, Bel entendió que la chica le creía, aun así no quería presionarla por una respuesta, así que se decidió a ir a buscar algo para comer, después de todo la chica llevaba ocho días sin comer y él toda la mañana, reacomodo su flequillo y se paro, Mammon lo siguió con la vista

-Volveré pronto – le dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación

. . . . . .

Ya era hora, pronto el chico llegaría para ayudarle con sus vendajes, como había hecho desde que despertó y por lo que sabía también lo había hecho antes de que despertara… al menos ahora estaba en su habitación ya que habían pasado unos cuantos días y debido a las constante insistencia de la chica le habían permitido volver a su habitación, aun así se aburría bastante, no podía hacer casi nada por si misma, incluso las comidas se las llevaban hasta su habitación, para que no saliera y su herida no volviese a abrirse, estaba bien que estuviera herida, pero que no estaba paraplejica como para que la mantuviesen así de vigilada! estúpidos Bel y Lussuria... pero ya se sentía mejor, definitivamente ya podía caminar, así que decidió que después de que Belphegor le ayudase con los vendajes, saldría a uno de los jardines de la mansión, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire puro, aunque probablemente Lussuria y Belphegor la regañarían por aquello, pero en realidad le daba igual, quería salir, y lo haría.

Se había sentido inusualmente de buen humor, a pesar de que le ponía de malas estar todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, se alegraba en cuanto Bel hacia una de sus múltiples y cortas visitas durante el dí, pero obviamente seguía tratándolo de forma distante, como era habitual en ella, el chico no había cambiado su actitud hacia ella en lo mas mínimo, bueno quizás estaba un poco más delicado en la forma en que la trataba, pero no había dejado de ser su amigo, aunque el ya le había dicho que la amaba… pero se sentía a la vez muy estúpida, ella aun no se atrevía a decirle que también lo amaba, realmente era una cobarde en ese tipo de cosas.

…

Bien, Bel ya se había ido, se levanto con cuidado y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie cerca, salió directo a la puerta trasera de la mansión, no le costó mucho escabullirse hasta el jardín, bueno de todos modos, por algo había sido elegida para ser una arcobaleno y un miembro más del Varia, decidió ir a uno de los jardines que estaban más alejados de la mansión, a esos donde casi nadie iba nunca, así podría estar un rato tranquila. Estuvo toda la tarde ahí, pensando, aclarando su mente, habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas semanas, solo estaba segura que tenía que hallar un modo de decirle a Bel lo que sentía, así como él lo había hecho, ella también debía darle una "respuesta", quería decirle que también lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar donde estaba reflexionando, se había sentado bajo un árbol que proporcionaba una agradable sombra, había tanto silencio y paz que en cuanto sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba supo de inmediato que su tranquilidad se había acabado.

-Ushishi… te encontré – dijo el chico en cuanto llego al lado de la ilusionista, la chica solo lo miro, se acerco un poco más y se sentó junto a ella – si Lussuria se entera, armara un alboroto

-Hmp… me da igual, tiene la costumbre de comportarse como una mama sobreprotectora…

-Solo digo que podrías haber pedido compañía al menos

-Quería estar sola… - respondió, quizás ese era el momento para decirle al chico… pensó en tragarse su orgullo y decirle claramente lo que sentía, pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, así que decidió usar otro "método" – Bel… - le llamo, obteniendo la atención de este de inmediato.

Tomo aire y suspiro antes de continuar, llevo sus manos a su capucha y la bajo, el chico le miraba sin comprender claramente lo que la chica quería, el flequillo aun cubría sus ojos, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que su flequillo se corrió dejando al chico ver sus ojos c. Belphegor le sonrió, había comprendido de inmediato lo que la chica quería hacerle saber.

-Ushishi lindos ojos – le dijo mirándola fijamente, Mammon se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Estúpido príncipe…

-Eso no es lo primero que se hace cuando le dices a alguien que también lo amas…- Bel tomo el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos y la hizo mirarle, se acerco un poco y sonrió ante el sonrojo y la cara de confundida de la muchacha – Ushishi… es esto – dijo mientras terminaba de acortar las distancias entre ambos uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, al cual la chica respondió con timidez, llevo su mano a la cintura de Mammon para acercarla más a él pero solo cuando la abrazo recordó que aun estaba herida, separándose de ella en cuanto la sintió quejarse

-Auch… realmente eres torpe

-Lo siento… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego se paro y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse, la chica reacomodo su flequillo y su capucha y luego acepto la ayuda de bel para pararse – volvemos?

-hmp... - la chica suspiro - Supongo que no tengo más opciones…

-Me dejarías ver tus ojos otra vez? – le pregunto con tono travieso, como si fuera un niño pequeño y caprichoso

-Tendrías que pagarme una cantidad que jamás lograras reunir, ni en toda tu vida…

-Tchi… tacaña – aun así paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión, muchas veces había tenido ese gesto con la chica, pero esta vez tenia un significado diferente, ya no eran simplemente amigos, casi se sintió un poco extraño de que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien, pero de todos modos él era un príncipe, el nunca perdía, probablemente esta vez había ganado algo muy importante, a Mammon.

-Estúpido príncipe - respondió mientras caminaban de regreso, siempre había estado acostumbrada a estar sola, jamás había necesitado la compañía ni amor de nadie, el dinero había sido suficiente para ella, hasta que conoció al chico, aun se cuestionaba un poco, es decir, de quien había llegado a enamorarse… pero después de todo, quizás podría llegar a acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento tan molesto, a ese sentimiento que no se ve, que solo se puede expresar a través de dos palabras, aunque ella aun no se atrevía a decirlas, llegaría el momento que pudiese decirle "te amo" a Belphegor.

* * *

><p><strong>bien por fin he finito!<strong>

**la verdad siento que no me ha quedado bien... pero que va, ya esta hecho ._.**

**muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews y a los que leen y no dejan reviews si les ha gustado pues soy muy feliz! :D**

**no olviden que aun queda el extra, pero primero quiero oir sus peticiones, quero que me digan que les gustaria que estubiera incluido en el extra!**

**vamos vamos, que el extra sera hecho a partir de sus peticiones ;3**

**bien cuidense mucho amores!**

**nos leemos pronto espero!**

**pd: si quieren lanzarme tomates u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente los entiendo u.u ya saben que hacer para eso, cuidense!**


	6. Extra!

**Bueno aqui les traimos el ultimo!**

**Por fin, se acabo definitivamente **

**Se que nos hemos demorado bastante pero no dare excusas baratas... FUE CULPA DE AOI!**

***Aoi: me encanta tu forma de encarar tus errores, bien admito que las primeras semanas tenia un bloqueo mental imposible, pero que va!, cuando por fin me inspire _Ritsu_ se las dio de floja y no quería ponerse a escribir lo que se me ocurria, es una irresponsable!***

**Esa es mi musa, se las presento se llama Aoi ¬¬ es la mente maestra tras este fic**

***Aoi: y tras todos los otros***

**Y tambien es una pesada, pueden ignorarla si gustan, eso hago yo ;)**

***Aoi: ¬¬' bueno espero les guste, realmente me he esforzado en cumplir con lo que han pedido, pero ya saben, no puedo prometer mucho, no soy buena en esto, de todos modos espero sea de su agrado***

**Si, si, ya deja de aburrirlos!**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Cuando la mañana se llene de luz<em>**

**_Con valor, diré que te quiero"_**

* * *

><p>Comenzaba otro día, abrió un poco sus ojos, que problema, se encontraba recostada en su cama y envuelta en el abrazo de alguien más alto, no necesitaba mirar pues sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, el calor que le proporcionaba aquella persona que la mantenía envuelta en un dulce abrazo era confortador, pero entonces cual era el problema? Ah, cierto, lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era que había estado sentada frente a su escritorio haciendo cálculos de sus finanzas como solía hacerlo muy a menudo, y de pronto se había quedado dormida… entonces por qué estaba en su cama acostada y abrazada por el rubio? De seguro que el chico había vuelto a entrar en su habitación <em>sin su permiso<em>, no le molestaba que el chico la recostara y luego se quedara a dormir junto a ella, a eso ya se había acostumbrado, lo que le molestaba era que Bel había tomado la costumbre de entrar en la su habitación sin pedirle permiso siquiera, cuantas veces tendría que decirle que al menos debía llamar antes de entrar?

Bueno que le iba a hacer, tendría que volver a reprochárselo más tarde, miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su cama -06:05- aun era bastante temprano, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano diariamente, se libero del abrazo de su acompañante delicadamente para evitar despertarlo, era demasiado temprano para que empezara a molestar.

Tomo su ropa y unas toallas y se fue directo a la ducha, definitivamente una ducha de agua caliente cuando el día apenas comenzaba se sentía muy bien, después de ducharse se vistió rápidamente, salió del baño con una polera negra y sus pantalones, no se puso la capucha ya que si lo hacia esta se mojaría debido a que su pelo aun estaba mojado, miro hacia la cama, Bel aun dormía, y abrazaba una de sus almohadas, se veía como un niño pequeño, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante esa idea, el chico también solía comportarse como un niño pequeño y molestoso… vaya _novio_ que se había ganado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a buscar las botas, pero estas no estaban bajo la cama, comenzó a buscarlas, pero no las encontraba, seguro se le habían quedado en el baño, se paro decidida a ir por ellas, pero antes de llegar al baño paso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, por alguna razón algo llamo su atención y se detuvo frente a este, miro su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, si no fuera por la capucha que siempre llevaba los otros ya sabrían que era chica, pues a pesar de la polera suelta que traía puesta se delineaba un poco su silueta femenina, su cabello cubría fielmente sus ojos, pero había algo más que llamo su atención, llevo sus manos a su polera y la subió un poco, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la gran cicatriz que cruzaba por el lado izquierdo de su estomago, aquella cicatriz… como la odiaba, a pesar de que después de eso las cosas con Belphegor habían salido bien, cada vez que observaba esa marca en su cuerpo solo podía recordar que había fallado en un misión, esa era una de las pocas veces que no había logrado finalizar una misión, no era la única vez que fallaba, pero por alguna razón esa cicatriz le había sentirse terrible, se sentía incompetente, ya que si no hubiera estado distraída con sus sentimientos, habría hecho las cosas como correspondía, aquella marca en su estomago le hacia cuestionarse sobre si estaba bien que se permitiera sentir cosas por alguien, o si estaba mal que se hubiese enamorado, por eso detestaba tanto aquella cicatriz, por que dudaba si en verdad podía permitirse ser feliz.

De pronto sintió unos brazos abrazar delicadamente la piel descubierta de su estomago, mientras era atraída hacia el cuerpo del rubio, quien cuando sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente cerca apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la ilusionista y la miro hacía el reflejo del espejo dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días – le dijo aterradoramente cerca del oído de la chica

-Hmp, así que ya despertaste? – estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamiento que no había notado cuando el chico se despertó y levanto.

-Ushishi, si – el chico llevo sus manos hacia las de la ilusionista -las que aun sostenían la polera- y delicadamente las tomo entre las suyas y comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo la polera de la chica cubriendo el estomago y la cicatriz de la chica otra vez, a pesar de que Mammon no se lo decía, el sabia que observar aquella cicatriz ponía un tanto mal a la chica, suspiro una vez antes de dirigirse hacia la chica quien le observaba pensativa – otra vez? Esta todo bien?

-Hmp… estúpido príncipe, te preocupas demasiado – le dijo soltándose del abrazo del rubio para ir por sus botas, el chico la siguió con la mirada. Cogió sus botas –las que efectivamente estaban en el baño- y fue a sentarse en su cama para ponérselas, Belphegor se paro frente a la chica y le volvió a sonreír.

-Pues bien, me iré a duchar – la chica no le respondió, estaba concentrada en ponerse sus botas y después la capucha, se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica – Mammon… - llamo la atención de la ilusionista, quien levanto la cabeza para mirarle, aprovecho este gesto y tomo el mentón de la chica y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso, Mammon se sonrojo, como le gustaba hacer eso, ya que la chica además de sonrojarse fingía molestarse con el por aquello, ahora venía la reacción de la chica…

-E-estúpido príncipe, te he dicho que no hagas eso! – le dijo fingiendo de mala manera haberse molestado – no me gusta que me tomes por sorpresa! – termino de decirle desviando su mirada al piso

-Ushishi… Bien, te veré pronto, iré a ducharme – le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la pieza

-Hmp – la chica se paro y fue a buscar su capucha, para luego bajar a desayunar algo.

. . . . . .

-Ah, Mammon-san! – Le dijo Lussuria en cuanto la chica entro a la cocina, Mammon simplemente le hizo un gesto y fue directo al refrigerador a buscar su leche con frutilla – hemos recibido información para ti, Reborn ha citado a todos los arcobalenos, la información está sobre la mesa.

-Gracias –respondió quedamente la chica, quien se sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso para luego dirigirse a tomar el papel donde estaban escritos los datos, los leyó rápidamente mientras daba un trago al vaso, la mañana del día siguiente tendrían una reunión, Reborn los había citado, de seguro que los Vongola tendrían alguna prueba que superar nuevamente, y el arcobaleno querría que los otros arcobalenos le ayudasen con el entrenamiento de los guardianes, tal y como lo habían hecho algunas veces en el pasado – hmp… no pienso trabajar gratis otra vez– susurro para sí misma

-Por cierto Mammon-san el jefe a citado a una reunión mañana por la tarde

-Está bien… - le dijo ignorando un poco a Lussuria, termino de tomar su vaso de leche y subió nuevamente a su habitación

. . . . . .

La reunión había terminado y cada arcobaleno se disponía a tomar su propio camino, después de todo Mammon tenía razón, otra vez se trataba de los Vongola, y peor aún, otra vez tendría que trabajar gratis, vaya suerte la suya, aun era temprano, así que tenía tiempo de para llegar a la mansión antes de que empezara la reunión del jefe, probablemente llegaría un poco antes de que esta comenzara. Sin despedirse de los demás arcobalenos se retiro en silencio, estaba a puto de abandonar el lugar cuando sintió a alguien cerca, muy cerca suyo, se volteo rápidamente para hacerle frente, pero se encontró de cerca con los oscuros, amables y siempre calmados ojos del arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fon, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, se alejo un poco del arcobaleno, no le gustaba que el chico se acercara mucho, aunque de todos modos tenia la mala costumbre de hacerlo - al igual que Belphegor- el pelinegro era el único de los arcobalenos con el que había llegado alguna vez a entablar alguna pequeña conversación e inclusive le había permitido acompañarle un par de veces, de todos modos el chico era tranquilo y fuerte, así que no era realmente una molestia para ella, pero aun así, mantendría su actitud indiferente.

-Que haces aquí – le dijo sin intención de entablar conversaciones con el chico, de todos modos no tenía tiempo, si lo hacía llegaría tarde a la reunión y Xanxus se pondría de mala, y eso, era algo que no quería vivir.

-Vamos Viper no se-

-Mi nombre es Mammon – le corrigió de inmediato la chica

-Solo pensé en acompañarte – le dijo mirándola tranquilamente – puedo?

-Hmp… como sea, haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes – le respondió mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de cerca por su acompañante, durante el trayecto el chico trato de entablar una conversación con la ilusionista, mas, al parecer esta no estaba de mucho humor, pero de todos modos no dejo de intentar. Cuando estaban cerca de llegar a la mansión, paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la ilusionista, quien solo se limito a mirarle e ignorar este gesto, al igual que había estado haciendo con las conversaciones del castaño.

. . .

Si, era normal que Mammon se reuniera con los otros arcobalenos cuando surgía alguna clase de problema en el cual ellos tuvieran que intervenir, a pesar de que la chica solía quejarse de que no le gustaba trabajar gratis, pero de algún modo u otro terminaba cumpliendo con su trabajo como arcobaleno de la niebla. Bel no tenía ningún problema con ello, no le molestaba que la chica fuera a juntarse con los otros arcobaleno, pero por alguna razón le molestaba que Fon la tratara con tanta confianza, no le gustaba para nada ver como el arcobaleno –quien curiosamente compartía un parecido físico increíble con el guardián nube de los Vongola– era tan amable con la chica, aunque Mammon solía ignorar esos gestos, pero cuando Bel vio como el arcobaleno de la tormenta trataba a _su_ Mammon, no le gusto para nada…

Mammon estaba llegando a la mansión acompañada por el castaño, pero lo que le molesto fue ver que el chico venia conversando animadamente – aunque Mammon parecía ignorarle – y traía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Mammon, eso era el colmo!

. . .

Apenas entraron al jardín principal de la mansión, ambos arcobalenos dieron un salto en direcciones contrarias esquivando los numerosos cuchillos que iban directo hacia ellos, Fon cayo rodando pero afortunadamente quedo sin ningún rasguño y Mammon cayó sobre sus rodillas quedando sobre el suelo, ambos miraron directamente al lugar desde donde provenían los cuchillos y se encontraron a Bel, quien estaba inusualmente serio, se podría decir que casi se veía molesto, Fon se levanto y se sacudió un poco la tierra y luego observo a Mammon quien aun estaba de rodillas en el piso… Eran tan extrañas las situaciones en las que se le veía tan serio a Bel que Mammon sabía que no podía ser bueno.

-Hola Belphegor, también es un gusto verte – le dijo Fon mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la ilusionista y le extendía la mano ayudándole a levantarse, la chica simplemente acepto el gesto de su compañero arcobaleno, cosa que molesto aun más al rubio. La chica se levanto y le miro bastante enojada.

-Pero que rayos te pasa? – enfrento a Belphegor, pero este la ignoro por completo, y comenzó a acercarse a aquellos que estaban recién llegando a la mansión.

-Que haces tú acá – le dijo Bel mirando directamente a Fon, su expresión seria ya se había suavizado un poco, Fon le miraba tan calmado como era habitual en el.

-Acaso está mal acompañar a una _chica_ a su hogar para que llegue segura? – respondió el arcobaleno.

La expresión de Bel, volvió a tornarse seria, pero esta vez mucho más, esta vez se notaba lo molesto que estaba. Bel se volteo hacia Mammon y le miro pidiendo una explicación, es decir la chica se había esforzado tanto por qué nadie en la mansión la descubriera, pero no había ningún problema en que el idiota de Fon lo supiera cierto? Y eso que Bel pensaba que él era el único que sabía que ella era chica, pero no, se había equivocado. La chica solo le miraba, estaba molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando el chico, por qué rayos los había atacado en cuanto llegaron a la mansión? Realmente era un estúpido, y además que problema tenia contra el otro arcobaleno? Por qué de pronto se portaba tan infantil?

-Cuál es tu problema? – volvio a reprochar la arcobaleno al rubio.

-Mi problema? – le respondió molesto el chico volteándose hacia ella para encararle, Fon solo se limito a mirar de manera incomoda la situación, lo mejor sería marcharse.

-Exacto! por qué rayos nos atacaste en cuanto llegamos? Que está mal contigo?

-No hay nada malo en mi, si no en ti! – le respondió el chico que cada vez se molestaba mas.

-C-creo que será mejor que me retire… - dijo el castaño, aunque fue ignorado por completo – pues bien, nos vemos luego Mammon… - la chica lo miro y asintió, para rápidamente voltearse a ver a Belphegor otra vez, el arcobaleno se retiro de inmediato, lo mejor era dejarlos resolver sus problemas solos.

-Estúpido príncipe… - dijo la chica quien comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión, no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con el chico, de todos modos era un cabeza dura.

-Adónde vas, no hemos terminado de hablar – la detuvo el rubio tomándola de brazo.

-Yo si – le respondió soltándose bruscamente del agarre del chico – la reunión ya va a comenzar, me voy hacia allá – le dijo la chica continuando con su camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Tch, que pasa contigo! – volvió a reclamar el rubio, la chica siguió caminando sin detenerse, pero de todos modos le contesto.

-Conmigo? Tú fuiste el que nos ataco en cuanto llegamos…!

-Y por qué llegaste junto a él? – a toda costa quería explicaciones, no le gustaba para nada la forma que tenia de tratar a Mammon. La arcobaleno quien estaba llegando ya al salón abrió la puerta mientras le contestaba molesta.

-Rayos _Belphegor_ el solo me acompaño! – quizás se le estaba pasando la mano, Mammon solo le llamaba Belphegor cuando estaba muy molesta, pero aun así quería explicaciones

. . .

Desde el interior de la sala de reuniones, donde los demás varia estaban reunidos esperando por Belphegor y Mammon, se podía escuchar a ambos acercarse, y al parecer venían inmersos en una pequeña pelea ya que podían escucharlos hablar con el tono de voz un más alto de lo que sería normal. Sobre todo les extraño por Mammon, la arcobaleno muy pocas veces respondía así como lo hacía en esos momentos al rubio.

-Rayos Belphegor el solo me acompaño! –

De pronto la puesta se abrió bruscamente y Mammon entro seguida de cerca por el rubio

-Y por qué el también sabe que eres _chica_? tu eres _mi_ _novia_, no suya! – Mammon y el chico se detuvieron en seco, mientras todos los otros varias, incluido Xanxus, miraban boquiabiertos frente a la declaración que el chico había hecho recientemente. Mammon se volteo y le miro furiosa – y-yo no quise-

-Ya estarás feliz, cierto? – le dijo mas molesta que nunca la chica antes de desvanecerse frente a todos los presentes en la sala, y dejando a Belphegor con un gran sentimiento de culpa, esa vez sí que se había pasado, no solamente se había molestado -puesto celoso- porque Fon sabía que Mammon era chica, si no que se lo había hecho saber a todos, y ahora gracias a él todos sabían exactamente lo que ella no quería que supieran, que era chica.

-Nyaaa… así que Mammon-san era chica! – exclamo Lussuria retorciéndose en su asiento ante la emoción de por fin saber la sexualidad de la chica, ahora comprendía el por qué Mammon no quería ser descubierta…

-V-voiii chiquillo, que fue todo eso? – interrogo Squalo ante la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban los presentes

-Tchi, no es de su interés… - dijo evidentemente molesto Belphegor por lo ocurrido recientemente y sobre todo por su propio error.

-Voiii pero esta vez sí que te has pasado de la raya… - intento acotar el peliblanco

-Ya les dije que no es de _su_ interés…

-Pero cariño, Squalo-san ciertamente tiene razón, esta vez creo que si lograste enfadarle bastante, yo creo que deb-

-Oigan basuras, esto no es una terapia de parejas, empecemos de una puta vez la maldita reunión, y tu chiquillo, siéntate de una vez!

-P-pero – intento replicar pero Xanxus le dirigió una mirada de odio y molestia que le dejo mudo temiendo haberlo enfadado más de lo que se notaba que ya estaba.

-VOIII! que ya te dijeron que te sentaras – exclamo para evitar que su jefe se pusiera de peor humor, nadie quería verlo molesto, y tal parecía ser que ya se estaba hartando de toda la situación. De modo que al chico no le quedo más opción que sentarse y escuchar la reunión, aunque no necesariamente estuviese poniendo atención a lo que les informaba el jefe, su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido recientemente, que debería hacer ahora para arreglar las cosas? Lussuria noto que el chico estaba distraído, así que quizás sería buena idea tener una charla sentimental con el (N/A: lussuria mami-mode xD)

. . .

La reunión se le hizo eterna, con Squalo hablando estupideces sobre la ultima información recibida sobre alguna cosa que en verdad no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, Xanxus agrediendo a este último con sus palabras y las estúpidas peleas en las que se enfrentaban mientras Levi apoyaba al jefe y Lussuria trataba de calmar los ánimos de todos los presentes, y el prácticamente acostado sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, solo podía pensar en la estupidez que había cometido al no poder quedarse callado y dejar en evidencia a la chica frente a los otros, y sobre todo sin saber que debía hacer, pedir una disculpa? Parecía lo más lógico pero aun estaba molesto –celoso- por la actitud de la chica con Fon, y sobre todo porque el pelinegro sabia que ella era chica y al parecer a ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Y de todos modos era demasiado orgulloso como para tragarse todos los motivos dichos anteriormente y disculparse con la chica.

-Terminamos, ya pueden irse de aquí basuras… - exclamo Xanxus levantándose rápidamente para marcharse de la sala y volver a su propia "paz", seguido por Levi. Squalo se marcho por su propia cuenta

Al menos la reunión ya había terminado, _"por fin!"_ ahora podía volverse a su habitación y quedarse a pensar sobre que debía hacer, se disponía a salir cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro.

-Podemos hablar? – le pregunto Lussuria con una expresión un tanto preocupada que desconcertó un poco al rubio.

-De qué? – le dijo sin el mas mínimo interés real sobre lo que tuviese que decirle el mayor

-De lo que ocurrió hace un rato – Belphegor se quedo sin palabras, realmente no le apetecía para nada hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no era algo que realmente tuviese que importarle a los demás, era algo relevante solo a él y Mammon, los demás no tenían nada que decir u opinar sobre el dichoso tema.

-No les dije ya que ese tema no es de su incumbencia? – respondió un tanto molesto

-Lo sé, pero no creo que tengas siquiera la mas mínima idea sobre lo que debieras hacer para arreglar el error que cometiste, o si?

-… - bien, tenía que admitir que el mayor estaba en lo correcto, un millón de ideas, posibles soluciones, situaciones y resultados invadían su mente y no tenía la más mínima idea sobre cuál sería la correcta.

-Pues bien, vamos a la cocina, preparare un café y lo hablamos – le dijo ante la cara que había puesto el chico y comenzó a jalarlo de un brazo en dirección a la cocina.

. . . . . .

Estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo, se había quitado la capucha para estar mas comoda y phantasma le miraba desde la mesita que se hallaba al lado de su cama donde la pequeña rana tenía su "camita", llevaban ya un par de horas así, ya se esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su superior, pero que va, no le importaba, solo quería estar tranquila un rato, y pensar seriamente sobre lo ocurrido. Había escuchado un poco de alboroto armarse después de que desapareció de la sala donde los demás estaban reunidos. Seguro y estaban chismeando sobre lo que Belphegor había dicho, esta vez el chico si que se había pasado, realmente no entendía cual era el problema del chico, apenas y había llegado con Fon a la mansión y este les había atacado, y además parecía tener algún problema con el pelinegro… a-acaso, podría ser que Bel estuviera… celoso? Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esa tonta idea, era imposible que el chico estuviera celoso, no había motivos para eso… pero lo que más le había molestado, era lo que había hecho el chico.

"_Y por qué el también sabe que eres chica? tu eres mi novia, no suya!"_

El solo recordarlo le enfurecía mas con el chico hasta el punto de que su cabeza ya empezaba a doler, quizás llevaba muchas horas encerrada ahí, miro el reloj… todo el asunto había ocurrido cerca de las 4 a 5 de la tarde, y ya eran… las 11.30? Tanto tiempo había pasado? Quizás sería buena idea salir a caminar, pero no a los jardines principales, ya que probablemente el rubio la vería he intentaría ir a hablar con ella, y no, no tenía ganas de verlo, mucho menos de escucharlo. Se levanto y se puso su capucha, luego extendió su mano y de un brinco la pequeña rana subió a esta y luego hasta sobre su cabeza, la chica miro de reojo al pequeño anfibio y le sonrió, sería más fácil si hubiera decidido quedarse solo con phantasma y no fuera novia de Belphegor… aunque, quizás esa era la mejor solución… sintió como algo en su interior pareció doler, pero si lo pensaba bien, tal vez lo mejor sería volver a estar sola, como lo había hecho toda su vida hasta que el chico se había metido en ella. Después de todo, tal como solía cuestionarse, quizás ella no debía permitirse ser feliz con alguien más, ya que después de todo, ella sabía bien que la vida de un arcobaleno seria solitaria, pero jamás pensó que alguna vez se cuestionaría si quería estar con alguien o no, siempre había pensado que estar sola era suficiente para ella, pero ahora ya no estaba segura sobre lo que sería mejor, ni mucho menos, sobre lo que ella quería. Desvaneció su cuerpo para transportarse a un lugar más tranquilo.

. . . . . .

Por alguna extraña razón llego al mismo jardín al que había llegado casi un año antes cuando le confesó sus sentimientos a Bel, observo el árbol que en ese entonces había usado de apoyo mientras reflexionaba y fue directo a sentarse ahí, bajo su capucha para sentir la suave brisa que corría a esas horas de la noche, el cielo estaba despejado permitiendo que la luna y las estrellas iluminaran todo el sector, tenía mucho en que pensar. Después de un rato su mente se había despejado bastante, quizás ya tenía una respuesta sobre que debería hacer, pero antes quería explicaciones sobre el comportamiento de Bel. Sintió unos débiles y sigilosos pasos acercarse.

-Que haces acá – pregunto molesta sin voltearse a mirar de quien se trataba, ya lo sabía.

-Salí a caminar para pensar un poco, no esperaba encontrarte aquí…

-Hmp… - el chico se sentó junto a ella manteniendo el espacio personal, no quería molestarla mas, Mammon aun no le miraba, el prefirió poner su vista en el cielo mientras ella miraba hacia el frente sin fijarse en nada necesariamente. Un silencio un poco incomodo se produjo entre ellos. Bel sabía que tenía que disculparse, Lussuria se lo había hecho entender, después de todo, tal vez la conversación y consejos de lussuria no habían sido tan malos…

_**-.-.-Flashback-.-.- **_

_-Y bien cariño, que piensas hacer ahora? – pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café_

_-No lo sé- le dijo harto de todo, miraba la tasa de café sin ganas de beberlo realmente_

_-Tal vez una disculpa sería la solución?_

_-Disculparme! Por qué? Fue su culpa! – dijo bastante molesto_

_-Que fue su culpa? - volvió a indagar el mayor, realmente no tenía idea de que había pasado_

_-Todo!_

_-Mmm…-Lussuria apoyo su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba seriamente sobre lo que habían presenciado - Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el que grito frente a todos nosotros que ella era tu novia y no sé de quién mas – dijo calmadamente frente al chico quien se empeñaba en culpar a la chica de forma muy infantil_

_-Tchi… - en eso tenía razón, el había cometido ese error, pero estaba enojado con ella y no pensaba bien lo que hacía o decía en eso momento._

_-Ah, pero espera, de quien hablabas?_

_-Antes de la reunión, llego a la mansión acompañada por Fon… - respondió como si aquello aclarara todas las dudas del otro._

_-El arcobaleno? – el rubio asintió quedamente - Bien, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió…_

_-Tchi esto es estúpido, en que me ayudara a resolverlo el contártelo? – realmente Lussuria solo quería cotillear sobre lo que había ocurrido y no ayudarle realmente, seguro que era eso!_

_-Así podre saber quien realmente tiene la culpa y ayudarte a solucionarlo, vamos, ahora cuéntame_

_-Bien - dijo molesto, quería irse de ahí - los vi venir a lo lejos, el muy estúpido de Fon paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Mammon y ella ni se molesto en separarlo! Eso me molesto y en cuanto entraron los ataque con mis cuchillos, se pararon, peleamos, Fon sabía que es chica, me volví a molestar, Mammon pasó de mi y se fue a la reunión, la seguí, seguimos peleando y de ahí en adelante te sabes el resto_

_-Mmm… entonces estabas celoso – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el chico se sonrojo un poco ante la acusación hecha por el mayor._

_-No estaba celoso! – claro que no! Como iba él a estar celoso! Esa sí que era una gran estupidez!_

_-Hay cariño, obviamente estabas celoso porque Fon venia con Mammon y por que la chica le permitió el gesto, además de que el también sabía que era chica, todo eso te puso celoso._

_-Que no estaba celoso! Solo me molesto todo eso…_

_-Y te molesto por que estabas celoso de ver a quien amas con alguien más, eso es normal querido – le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo un poco_

_-T-tú crees… - podría el de lentes tener razón en lo que decía? Sería que estaba celoso inconscientemente? - es que Mammon no quería que nadie supiera que es chica, pero por que no le molesto que ese idiota si lo supiera! – sí, probablemente si estaba un poco celoso de Fon, pero solo un poco!_

_-Eso deberías preguntárselo más calmadamente, pero primero tienes que disculparte_

_-Tchi… - después de todo el había tenido la culpa de todo, así que no tenía más opciones que disculparse con la chica, mas tarde la buscaría, ya que probablemente estaría enfadada aun y no querría escucharlo._

_**-.-.-Fin flashback-.-.-**_

-Mammon… l-lo siento… - dijo intentando tragarse su orgullo, la chica seguía seria y sin mirarle, tal parecía que lograr que le perdonara no sería tan fácil

-Por qué te molestaste tanto? – pregunto igual de seria, el chico no supo que responder simplemente se quedo perplejo mirándole pensando que debería responder – cuál es tu problema? Por qué te molesto que llegara con Fon?

-Q-quizás es porque… - hizo una pausa, era demasiado orgulloso para decirle que haba estado celoso del pelinegro.

-Hmp… eres un estúpido déjame sola – le dijo al ver que el chico ni siquiera tenía una razón para haberse portado de forma tan infantil, ahora el simplemente le miraba sin intención de irse. Pues bien, si él no quería irse, se iría ella, se iba a levantar pero Bel la tomo de brazo impidiéndole levantarse.

-No, espera! Me moleste porque estaba celoso! – las palabras había escapado de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, la chica le miraba intrigada ante lo que había dicho, acaso bel le estaba tomando el pelo? Por qué estaría celoso?

-Celoso? – repitio sin estar segura de lo que había escuchado.

-Si… -respondió avergonzado – me puse celoso porque llegaste con él y además le permitiste que te abrazara!

-Eh… ese inútil es así con todos… por qué te pondría celoso eso?

-Porque te amo! Y no quiero que nadie más que yo te abrace! –otra vez había respondido sin pensar antes lo que diría. Ambos se sonrojaron ante la respuesta del chico, Mammon aclaro su garganta antes de volver a hablar

-Hmp… de todos modos eso no justifica lo que hiciste…

-Lo sé, pero estaba molesto – "a_parte de celoso"_ – por qué Fon sabia que eres chica? – o no, los celos estaban volviendo, tenía que tranquilizarse para evitar otra pelea con ella, se notaba que Mammon aun estaba enojada

-Estúpido príncipe, todos los arcobaleno lo saben, eres retrasado mental o que, acaso no es obvio que los demás arcobalenos sabrían? – buen punto, ahora que lo pensaba, eso tenía mucha lógica, a veces hasta él se sorprendía de lo torpe que llegaba a ser

-Ah… se que cometí un gran error al decir frente a todos que eres chica, pero de verdad lo siento

-Una disculpa no lo arreglara, pero de todos modos ya lo hiciste… - era extraño que el chico se comportara tan serio y aceptara su error, por lo general la habría seguido culpando a ella por lo ocurrido - y que paso contigo, por qué estas actuando tan maduramente?

-Culpa a Lussuria… entonces?

-Bel… - suspiro antes de continuar, quizás decírselo seria mas difícil – estuve pensando, quizás esto no está bien – un escalofrío recorro la espalda del chico en cuanto pensó sobre que podría estar hablando la chica

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando aceptamos ser arcobalenos, supimos que tendríamos que llevar una vida solitaria y ahora ya no sé si debemos seguir juntos o si debo estar sola-

-No… espera estás segura de que quieres que termine así? – le dijo tomándola por los hombros para que esta le mirara directamente - Es lo que tú quieres o es lo que crees que debes hacer?

-No lo sé… - le dijo mirando hacia el suelo, tenía que admitir que en realidad amaba al chico, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho directamente, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla sin saber que era lo que debía hacer, Belphegor la abrazo.

-Piénsalo bien y cuando tengas una respuesta, dímelo - ella simplemente se acurruco entre los brazos del chico.-

. . .

Paso la noche, ambos se quedaron toda la noche así, abrazados y en silencio mientras la arcobaleno pensaba, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a salir, el chico se había quedado dormido, pero la chica no, la arcobaleno había estado toda la noche pensando, al menos ya sabía cuál era su respuesta, levanto la cabeza para observar a su acompañante, se movió un poco de su lugar para reacomodarse pero despertó al chico, quien le miro y le sonrió.

-Buenos días – le dijo con su sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, en ese momento recordó algo bastante importante que había olvidado por completo, y al parecer la chica también – de casualidad sabes qué fecha es hoy? – la chica le miro intrigada – hoy es un año desde que me dijiste tus sentimiento y empezamos a salir… - la chica bajo la vista, Bel pensó que esto no podía ser bueno.

-_Te amo_ – le dijo casi en un susurro, el rubio demoro un poco en reaccionar a lo que Mammon le había dicho, eso significaba que no terminaría con él?

-Qué? – pregunto queriendo asegurarse de lo que la chica había dicho

-Ya lo he dicho, si quieres que lo repita tendrás que pagarme primero…

-Entonces… que decidiste?

-Que eres un estúpido príncipe – _"mi estúpido príncipe" _

-Entonces me perdonas?

-Hmp… aun no te he perdonado, vamos a desayunar… - eso definitivamente era la forma de decirle que si lo había perdonado.

-Ushishi, sí claro… por cierto… yo también – la chica se sonrojo un poco, se levanto y se puso su capucha para entrar en la mansión a comer algo, y sin esperar al chico se fue en dirección a esta, Bel se paro y la siguió, sin resistirse el abrazarla por la espalda, aunque la chica se quejo, y le pidió, más bien le exigió que le soltara.

-Oye estúpido príncipe… no vuelvas a ponerte celoso – le dijo una vez que logro soltarse del abrazo de este

-Está bien – le dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica – pero no le dejes abrazarte otra vez – insistió, después de todo el no iba a permitir que nadie mas abrazara a Mammon

-Serás estúpido – le dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa debido a lo divertido que le parecía que Bel se hubiera puesto celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aoi: bueno, espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas, querian un bel celoso? hay esta su bel celoso xD*<strong>

**Bien aqui les dejamos un pequeñito omake, es que nos pudimos resistir a ponerlo****!**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Bel se sentó junto a Mammon con una taza de café, la chica bebía tranquilamente su leche con fresa, a veces se cuestionaba por qué le gustaba tanto, ya que solía tomarse un vaso de ella como desayuno, pero bueno, en gustos o hay nada escrito cierto?… más que cierto. Al parecer Mammon aun estaba un poco molesta con el pues ni se molestaba siquiera en mirarle, pero de todos modos ella solia ser asi de distante, asi que la verdad ya no estaba seguro de si estaba molesta o no. Pero podía descubrirlo.

-Mammon~ - le chica le miro desinteresada y el rápidamente le robo un pequeño beso. Se ruborizo un poco y de forma un tanto alarmada le recrimino

-Q-que haces! Te he dicho que no hagas eso! – le dijo aun avergonzada.

"No, definitivamente no esta enojada"

-De que te preocupas? – le respondió sonriendo - de todos modos los demás ya saben…

-Hmp… estúpido – dijo mientras volvia a concentarse en beber su leche en paz.

O al menos eso planeaba hacer, de no ser porque la puerta de la cocina se abrió fuertemente debido a una patada propinada hacia esta, de un salto entro Lussuria escondiendo algo tras su espalda con ambas manos.

-Ah! Bel , me alegra tanto que se hayan reconciliado, te sirvieron mis consejos? – Mammon miro seria y directamente al aludido.

-Consejos? – pregunto un tanto molesta, sabía que nada bueno se estaba tramando el mayor, quien les miraba aun escondiendo algo, Bel se retorcía incomodo y nervioso en su silla.

-Eh si, es una larga historia – respondió vagamente mirando hacia otro lado mientras pasaba su mano por sus rubios cabellos

-Ah, en todo caso, mira lo que te he traído… Mammon-chan~ - le dijo mientras sacaba de su espalda un taje que constaba de una blusa blanca y un chaleco beige acompañados con una falda rosa cortita. La chica le miro espantada y volvió a mirar con -toda su ira contenida en su rostro- a su acompañante quien intentaba deslizarse por bajo la mesa para escapar de la situación mientras intentaba no reírse de lo recién ocurrido, en cuanto lo noto trato de frenarlo pero el chico fue más rápido y salió corriendo de la cocina, Mammon se levanto y corrió tras él.

-Belphegor! – grito enfadada mientras trataba de alcanzarle.

-Lo siento! – le dijo entre risas intentando huir a su máxima velocidad de ahí.

-Me las pagaras!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui hemos llegado<strong>

**A poco y no les gusto mas el segundo final eh?**

**Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro ;_;**

**realmente me alegro de que hayan leido hasta aqui ****y me alegro mucho mas aun si les ha gustado**

***Aoi:bueno que mas les puedo decir... me ha gustado escribirlo y emmm...***

**no nos aguantamos las ganas de poner a Lussuria intentando vestirle de rosa xDD**

**bueno, bueno, dejo de molestarlos y se agradecen los reviews de:**

_**Drake99999 ; TodosDanAscoMenosYo ; nekolunar ; Noisy P ; Piffle Priincess ; Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi**_

**aquellos son todos lo que han dejado review a lo largo de la historia**

**y tambien se agradece a los que agregaron a favs, o simplemente leyeron sin dejar review**

***Aoi: a sido un gusto escribir para uds! cuidense nos leemos pronto!***

**[tambien quedan invitados a leer mis otras historias e.e]**

**bien eso es todo por hoy, ya saben si quieren dejarme rosas, tomates u objetos que puedan dañarme significativamente (xD) ya saben lo que deben hacer**

**V**


End file.
